Known articulating window assemblies, particularly those used as flip windows in motor vehicles, have a windowpane which pivots to allow a small amount of air into the motor vehicle. Such windows are used, for example, as side windows on minivans, where a latch mount is attached near one edge of the windowpane and receives a latch attached to the motor vehicle. Operation of the latch forces the windowpane to pivot on a hinge attached near a second edge opposite the latch mount. The hinge is typically a metal bracket bonded to the windowpane by an adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,197 to Repp et al shows one example of a flush mounted hinged window assembly using a two-part adhesive to bond a metal hinge member having holes and projections to a windowpane. However, such metal hinges as taught in Repp et al have had problems with adhesive failures when the articulating window assembly is subjected to repeated cycling between the open and closed positions, as would be expected during the normal life of the part. It would be desirable to eliminate the use of the hinge taught in Repp et al while still allowing the window to pivot or articulate reliably from a closed position to an open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,699 to Hill et al discloses a molded hinge assembly for an articulating window of a motor vehicle, having an elastomeric hinge member for a windowpane. The elastomeric hinge member of Hill et al encapsulates a portion of a mounting stud assembly which is in turn secured to a motor vehicle. The elastomeric hinge member acts both to secure the windowpane to the motor vehicle and allow the windowpane to articulate between open and closed positions. However, repeated cycling places high stresses on the mounting stud assembly, which can cause the stud to work its way out of the hinge member, resulting in failure of the part. It would be desirable to better manage stresses placed at the attachment between the windowpane and a support structure by repeated cycling of the windowpane between closed and open positions.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an articulating window assembly which is of low cost, reduced parts and simplified assembly.
It is another object of at least certain preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a hinge member for an articulating window assembly of a motor vehicle, which hinge member is positioned free of the outer surface of the windowpane.
It is another object of at least certain preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide an articulated window assembly which closes an opening in a motor vehicle and is positioned flush with an exterior surface of the motor vehicle.
It is yet another related object of the present invention to provide an articulated window assembly that is reliable in operation.